


The Red Ones Mean Love

by mollyflowa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyflowa/pseuds/mollyflowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock surprises John with a bouquet on Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Ones Mean Love

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do the 221 word thing and this became the result of it. I hope you all enjoy it! c:

_Ah_ , John thought, _Chrysanthemums_. He stopped to admire the pretty blossoms at a flower shop while on his way home with Sherlock.

“Let’s go, John,” Sherlock pestered, tapping his foot.

“Did you know? Chrysanthemums are my favorites,” John hinted slightly, but Sherlock didn’t seem as interested into what John had to say as he was with the case they had been working on. Sherlock kept mentioning something about it every five seconds. John sighed and hobbled up to keep with Sherlock’s pace.

 

* * *

 

John was sitting alone at home reading the newspaper. It was Valentine’s Day and the girl he was planning on going out with had dumped him earlier that day so he was sulking. Mrs. Hudson had stopped by and made John some tea and biscuits before claiming once again, “I’m not your housekeeper!” and disappearing off with a bunch of her friends.

 “John,” Sherlock called out, opening the door, “I’m home!”

He brought up a huge bouquet of red ‘mums.

“I heard they were your favorites,” he stammered, “The red ones mean love.”

John mouth opened in shock and he was utterly speechless. When he collected his thoughts and realized that is wasn’t just a really great dream, he accepted the flowers and kissed Sherlock who had now turned bright red as a tomato.

“Thank you,” John said smiling.


End file.
